


Finding Sanctuary

by Snarryeyes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble Sequence, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2014-05-19
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:12:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1657784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Snarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Originally posted 9/23/11 on IJ for the Snarry100 community. Prompt: Take Away </p><p>Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Finding Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted 9/23/11 on IJ for the Snarry100 community. Prompt: Take Away 
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.

Exhausted, body aching, Harry stepped out of the fireplace, the green flames dying away behind him. He was unsurprised to see that Severus was sitting at his desk, head bent, quill flying over parchment. 

“About time,” the deep voice murmured, eyes still trained on his work. 

Harry glanced at the clock, grimacing at the late hour, and moved forward to collapse unceremoniously on the couch. “Sorry. It’s been a bit mad today.” 

Now he was lying down, staying awake was proving to be a losing battle, and, before he knew it, he was being carried to bed in strong arms. 

 

~~~ 

 

Harry made sure that he was home earlier the next day, finding his husband in exactly the same position as the previous night. Severus’ greeting was brief and distracted, the dark eyes only glancing up for a second. 

Sighing inwardly, Harry went to change out of his auror robes into something more comfortable. For all Severus’ admonishments that Harry worked too hard, he himself worked just as tirelessly - if not more so. Harry often awoke at night to find himself alone, his questing fingers finding only cold sheets. 

They couldn’t go on like this. Harry wanted his husband back. 

 

~~~ 

 

“Are you coming to bed?” 

Harry stood in the doorway, yawning and dishevelled, wearing only a pair of boxers and an old T-shirt. Severus glanced up, his quill pausing. 

“Soon. Go back to sleep.” 

There was a time when the dark eyes would have moved over his attire and immediately taken on a predatory glint, all thoughts of work forgotten. Not willing to give up, Harry moved to sit on the desk but was immediately brushed off. 

“Need I remind you how important this potions paper is?” 

“No,” Harry replied, smiling sadly before walking away. “You remind me every day.” 

 

~~~ 

 

By the next evening, Harry had formulated a plan which was already halfway to completion. He wasn’t entirely sure how well it would be received, though, and there was an uncomfortable flutter of nerves in his stomach as he arrived home. 

Walking past Severus with a brief greeting, he quickly got everything prepared, glancing at his watch repeatedly. When it was time, he returned to his husband’s side. 

“Sev?” 

“Mmm?” 

Harry waited until he looked up before pressing the goblet into his hands, holding it there. A split second later they were both pulled away, leaving Hogwarts far behind them. 

 

~~~ 

 

The fall-out was immediate. As soon as they landed, on a long moonlit stretch of sandy beach, Severus dropped the Portkey and turned on Harry with barely concealed anger. 

“What is the meaning of this?” 

Harry, who had prepared himself for this reaction, stood his ground defiantly. “This is my attempt to spend some time with my husband, without distractions.” 

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose. “Harry, you can’t just take me away from my work. It’s important!” 

“Fine!” Harry yelled, throwing his backpack down. “Just go then! Go back to your precious work. I’m sorry I bothered you.” 

 

~~~ 

 

Harry turned away, brushing away the beginnings of tears angrily. He should have known better. 

But the telltale crack of Disapparition never came. Instead, a hand gently but firmly turned him around and into an embrace. 

“Forgive me,” Severus murmured into Harry’s windswept hair. “I have not been the husband you deserve these past few months.” 

Harry clung onto him tightly, drawing comfort from his warmth and familiar scent. It had been so long. 

After a few minutes, Severus drew back to cup Harry’s face. “Allow me to make amends.” 

“Your work?” 

“Will never be as important as you, Harry.” 

 

~~~ 

 

Making love on a blanket under the stars was Harry’s idea of perfection. He could have sworn he’d glimpsed heaven as Severus thrust a final time, pushing them both over the edge into blissful oblivion. 

Throwing the blanket over them, Severus pulled Harry close. 

“I’ve missed this,” Harry sighed, listening to the steady beat of Severus’ heart. The arms tightened around him. 

“As have I. May I ask where we are?” 

“Cornwall. We came here when we were hunting Horcruxes, and it’s become my sanctuary.” Harry looked up at his husband and smiled. “Now it’s ours.” 

Severus kissed him. “Indeed.”


End file.
